


Shooting Starz

by SayroseOyuki



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayroseOyuki/pseuds/SayroseOyuki
Summary: An otaku guitarist, a tattoo artist, a hip-hop bookworm, and an ex-hitman have their encounters intertwine. With the common interest in music, they formed a band. When they cross paths with Gorillaz, similarities were noted among the members. Two bands, four members each, and a rivalry sparks between them. If only they could wish on shooting stars to make their problems go away...





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I drew this photo of what I want the band to look like. Many inspirations were put into it. Maybe you might recognize some of them. Anyways, this will be my first fanfiction for the Gorillaz fandom. Hope to get some feedback from all you lovely readers. Fan work of my OC band is more than welcome. Gorillaz is owned by Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett.
> 
> Music for this intro is Airplanes by B.o.B feat. Hayley Williams https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kn6-c223DUU

Growing up with a double life can be difficult to keep. The persona I put on to face my rich parents' clients is not who I really am. Good grades, beautiful visage, and excellent achievements on the piano is not the real me. I mean, it does not really define me. Those Mary-Sue traits are not my true identity. What I really love to do is listen to music and live a life filled with anime.

I really love anime. My first ever anime was called Cowboy Bebop. I even named my Pembroke Welsh corgi, Spike, after the main character of the series. My parents figured the name choice was normal since Spike was a common name. However, they do not even know my passion and love for anime and music. I have to hide it from them.

I guess it was a sense of freedom to join this band. Even though I love to listen to J-Pop, K-Pop, and K-Hip-Hop, I had music tastes for alternative music. I dyed my hair, wore clothes that fit my style, and got the chance to sing and play the piano the way I wanted to. I even got a tattoo of Lotus Ren flower on my left shoulder.

My name is Celeste Lambert, a.k.a CL. I am the otaku singer for the band: Orage.

 

 

Tattooing is my life.

I was born in Cuernavaca, Mexico. My family moved to the States to have a better life. Funny how that turned out. Running away from home at the age of sixteen, becoming an apprentice to a tattoo artist who is now my ex-husband, owning my own tattoo shop... life just couldn't be better.

I would be lying if I said I haven't had my inner demons in my life. I quit drinking, partying, and smoking after it started to effect my work. Being sober was the best decision in my life besides being a vegan. My black cat, Pliaf, has been such an amazing companion to me. I don't know where I would be without him. Call me the crazy old cat lady if you want to. That's how much I love my cat.

It was so weird to meet my bandmates by sheer coincidence. I tattooed the lead singer, discussed Beethoven with the bassist, and learned self-defense from the drummer. I guess because we had such a love for the influence of music, that is how we are able to connect with one another. Aside from the punk rock bands, I love to listen to Mana and Selena Quintanilla.

My name is Ximena Vega. I am the guitarist for the band: Orage.

 

 

Your first impression of me would be poverty, gangster, or street rat. If people pass through their judgements of me based on my dark skin, they would know I graduated from the top of my class. I am fluent in English, French and German. My mother majored in literature, so you could say that's where my love of books comes in. My father was a military man, so I got to travel to different parts of the world where he was stationed at.

My music influences were pretty self-explanatory. Grace Jones and Missy Elliot are definitely are at the top of my list. 2pac and Biggie Smalls were hip-hop legends. Michael Jackson's dancing and music was pretty tight. I would always put on 2pac's "Dear Mama" whenever I miss my mom. She was my biggest inspiration.

I am the youngest of the band. If my small statue and my low weight haven't given it away, one might think of me as a small kid. That, or a bookworm since I love to read. Mary Shelley's Frankenstein was one horrific masterpiece. Can't go wrong with Agatha Christie either. 

My name is Patience Johnson. I am the bassist for the band: Orage.

 

 

What was it like to be a part of the criminal underground? From what I can tell you, it is not like what happens in movies and television.

You see, I underwent seven years of training at one of the K-Pop record companies at the age of 12. I couldn't make the cut, so I went down a dark path to the underground. Head of the crime syndicate was well aware of my talents and skills to steal, cheat, and lie. Comes in handy when you act as the get away driver or take part in a quiet assassination.

What made me leave the syndicate was one mission. I can't go into too much detail about it, but I can tell you one thing. The only way I could be allowed to leave the syndicate alive was that I pull of an impossible task. I succeed. They don't call me to take care of the Boogeyman. You call the Boogeyman when you see me knocking on your doorstep.

After I left Seoul, Korea, I went to the States to start over. A brand new life. Of course, a normal life is something I don't come across when I meet my bandmates. CL is like a little sister to me: annoying because she won't stop hounding me about the K-Pop music. Ximena and Patience are cool as cucumbers can be. That was supposed to be a joke.

My name is Seon. I am the drummer for the band: Orage.


	2. Breakfast and Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gorillaz already spend the night in the Spirit House, hence Saturnz Barz. They decided to go for breakfast, so a local diner caught their attention. They soon go to a bar for Murdoc's early booze. What would happen when they stumble across two members of my OC band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is Saturnz Barnz by Gorillaz https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5qJp6xlKEug

Arriving to a nearby diner, the Gorillaz members enter to see that breakfast service has begun. The hostess guides the four members to their booth. Some of the people in the diner gave strange glances to them. A blue-haired, black-eyed, long legged man was not the strangest member of the group. Rather, it was the green-skinned man with the long black nails sitting next to him that takes the cake. A large man wearing a red beanie and a yellow shirt sat next to the fashionable Asian woman with different colored spectacles.

Yes, this was Gorillaz.

Working at the dinner, a young woman with orange colored hair and green eyes organizes the clean silverware into the tray. She works as a waitress to cover her rent since she moved out of her parents' home.

"Celeste." Her senior coworker calls out to her. "I'm desperate. Can you cover that table for me?" She points to the table where the Gorillaz members were glancing through the menus.

"Sure." she replies. She sets aside the tray to pick up the pen and notepad. She makes her way over to the Gorillaz.

"Hello." Only three of the members look up to their waitress. "My name is Celeste, and I will be your server. Can I get you guys started with a drink?"

"You can start by getting me a bottle of whiskey followed by the steak and eggs. And..." the green-skinned man finally looks up at the waitress. A sinister smiles spreads widely on his face to look at the green-eyed beauty before him. She's got an average bust, but she has such lovely skin. Easy prey for him. "The name is Niccals. Murdoc Niccals." He quickly scans over the curves in her fitted uniform. Celeste quickly writes down on her notepad.

"We don't serve alcohol, but I can get you the Rib-eye steak with 2 eggs. How would you like that cooked?" His smile quickly turns into a frown.

"No booze? Well, this place already sucks." he complains. Not wanting to deal with Murdoc's antics, the Asian girl kicks him underneath the table. While Murdoc grunts at the pain, she glances to Celeste with a smile.

"Don't mind him. He's just a cranky old man. My name is Noodle, by the way." She shakes hands with her. "Give him medium rare steak with over easy eggs. And I'll have an iced tea with lemon. Also, I would like French toast with strawberries please." Celeste writes down the order.

"Name's Russel. What do you recommend for a big breakfast to order? I got a real appetite." The large man asks her.

"Oh, we have the special today. It comes with 2 pancakes, 2 sausage links or bacon, hashbrowns, and 2 eggs cooked however you like." Celeste points to the special on the menu for Russel.

"I'll take it with sunny side up eggs. And I'll have a black coffee as well." Celeste writes down his order. "And for you, sir?" She looks at the blue haired man.

"You can call me 2-D. Just a peppermint tea for me." he says with with a toothy grin. Celeste was kind of taken back on how he only order a drink. Nevertheless, she wrote it down.

"Okay, I'll get these orders in." Celeste takes the menus from the four members. She makes her way to the back of the house. Murdoc lifts his grumpy mood when he sees their waitress walking away, especially in that short skirt of hers.

"Nice ass on that one. I'm I right?" Murdoc asks his band members. Noodle and Russel roll their eyes while 2-D slowly shifts away from him.

"She did not become a waitress to be catcalled, Muds." Russell points out.

"Come on, Russ. One trip in my Winnebago, and she'll keep crawling to my lap." Murdoc boasts.

"Yeah, right. You're old enough to be her father. I doubt she'd have sex with a grump like you." Noodle comments. He points a long black fingernail at her.

"Watch it, missy. I'm already in a bad mood from not having my morning booze."

"Since when wer' you in a good mood?" 2-D snorts. Murdoc slaps the back of his head to shut him up. Murdoc takes a sip of water that was already served beforehand. Russel and Noodle talk among themselves. 2-D rubs the back of his head. If only he had some ibuprofen or an ice pack to relive his pain.

After breakfast, the Gorillaz members set off for their next destination. Not before Noodle caught something pinned on Celeste's uniform.

"Hey, is that a Pikachu pin on your collar?" Noodle asks her. She looks down to see Noodle was pointing to the yellow mouse with red cheeks.

"Yes. You love Pokemon?" Celeste asks with a smile on her face.

"Totally! I also love J-Pop, manga, and anime."

"Me too!" The two ladies were giggling in excitement. Russel and 2-D thought it was really cute. Murdoc, on the other hand, wanted to get the hell out of there. With a quick exchange in phone numbers, Noodle left the dinner. Murdoc follows behind her. Russel halts 2-D for a second to point out the table where they were sitting.

When 2-D saw no one had left a tip for her, he quickly grabs a few crumpled dollar bills from his pocket. Russel left with a sneaky grin on his face. 2-D quietly makes his way over to the waitress cleaning the table.

"Uhm... hi." he greets her. She looks to see 2-D standing next to her. "Uhhh... we forgot to tip you. So, here yew go." He hands her the wrinkled dollar bills.

"Oh, thank you so much." Celeste smiles at him. Feeling a bit of a blush coming across his cheeks, he wanted to at least see her again.

"Uhm... I'm in a band. It's call Gorillaz. Have yew heard of it?" he asks her. Celeste smiles again, being aware of his reputation.

"Yes. You're 2-D, the lead singer of Gorillaz. I just bought your album, The Fall, this past weekend. I have yet to listen to it. And, I pre-ordered the Humanz album. I can't wait." She places the dirty plates in the gray bus tray.

"Wow, you're more calm to see us than most fans. I mean, 'cos most fangirls can be pretty scary. One girl threw her knickers at me on stage, so I had to wash it and give it back to her. Then, we had fans steal my pubic hair and make a collage out of it." An awkward silence happens. It took 2-D a few minutes to realize what he said. "Oh. I didn't mean to say that."

"No, it's okay. I hear fans can get quite eccentric when it comes to celebrities." She made the air quotes around eccentric. It was not long until the green pickle man angrily reenters the diner. Spotting his frontman getting friendly with the waitress, he slaps 2-D's head again.

"Hey, face-ache. Stop pissing around and let's go. I still need my morning whiskey." Murdoc pulls him by the collar of his shirt.

"There's a local bar two miles from here if you want a morning drink." Celeste yells back. That caught Murdoc's attention. He drops 2-D on the ground. He takes out a business card with his number on it.

"Thanks for the info, love. Here's your tip. Call me for a night in my love shack on wheels." The orange-haired waitress takes the card and rips it right in his face.

"No thanks. This card doesn't pay for my bills." She tosses the ripped up card into the bus tray. Usually, Murdoc would call any woman who backtalks him a 'slag' or a 'whore'.

"Feisty. I like it." Murdoc decides to let it slide... for now. He walks over to pick up 2-D by the collar. "You'll come around eventually." he says as he drags 2-D out of the diner.

Just as Celeste says, there was a local bar 2 miles from the diner she works at. Murdoc insists to get his drink before anyone in the band objects. They enter to see a few men already drinking at 11 am. He makes his way over to the bartender.

"Oi lad, I'm Murdoc Niccals from Gorillaz. I want the best whiskey in this place right now. Neat." Murdoc takes his seat. The bartender finishes wiping the pint glass with a white rag. He was quite attractive. Dressed up in a white collared shirt, black vest, and black tie, you would think he would be a patron instead. The one thing that stood him out from the other bartenders was that he sported a black Mohawk and silver eyes. He sets aside the clean pint to place a napkin in front of Murdoc.

"Got a designated driver?" The bartender asks him. He duly noted the set of car keys in Murdoc's hand.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?" Murdoc was getting pissed off. "I ask for a drink, and you had the audacity to ask me if I had a soddin' driver?" Before Murdoc can get himself kicked out, Noodle relucantly takes the seat next to him. She quickly grabs the car keys before he can protest.

"I'm the designated driver. You can give the grump his drink." Noodle tells the bartender. The bartender gives a nod to prepare the drink. 2-D sits next to Noodle while Russel sits next to Murdoc. After pouring the whiskey in a glass, he gives it to Murdoc.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" he asks 2-D and Russel.

"Nah, man. I'm not in the mood to drink this early. If you have a lime soda, I'll take it." Russel says.

"Uh... do you have orange juice?" 2-D asks him. The bartender shows him the menu containing non-alcoholic drinks.

"We have an Orange Summer, but the drink comes with a splash of club soda and a cherry." he points to it.

"I guess that'll do." The bartender looks at Noodle.

"How about you?" he asks her. Noodle takes off her spectacles.

"Just a Shirley Temple please." she replies. Murdoc places his empty glass on the table.

"Yeah, and while you're at it... I need another whiskey here." The bartender takes the empty glass and starts prepping up the drinks.

"I see you folks are not from around here. Have you moved here recently?" he asks.

"Yeah. We just moved from London. We spend the night in the Spirit House not far from here. In fact, a nice waitress told us about this place." 2-D replies. He crosses his arms on the counter.

"Oh geez, give it a rest." Murdoc rolls his eyes. "We know you're never gonna have a chance with her. I mean, she's like a 6 or something, and you're... a face-ache."

"Enough of the talk, Muds. We all want to make the most of living in Michigan. So why are you tripping over the fact that 2-D and Noodle made a new friend?"

"We all know one thing: that little orange-haired bird is going to be crawling into my sheets soon. They're real Egyptian silks." Murdoc boasts.

"You guys meet Celeste?" the bartender asks them with their drinks already prepared.

"Yeah. Do you know her?" Noodle asks him. He nods his head

"Celeste is a friend of mine. We met when she came here for the first time." The bartender places their drinks in front of them. He looks over to 2-D. "And she's single." He winks at him. 2-D had a bit of a blush on his cheeks.

"We never properly introduced ourselves. I'm Noodle, that's 2-D, and Russel. You already heard Murdoc introduce himself." Noodle says.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Seon." the bartender greets them.

"So are you Japanese?" 2-D asks him. He shakes his head.

"No. I am Korean." That peaked Noodle's interest.

"Really? What part of South Korea where you born?" she asks before taking a sip.

"Seoul. I moved here in my early twenties. I'm thirty now, so ten years in the States is not too bad." Seon mentions.

"That is so cool. I was born in Osaka, Japan. I moved to England when I was ten, and I've been around these boys practically all my life." Noodle comments. After taking a gulp from his lime soda, Russel places it down on the counter.

"I heard this new thing called K-Hip Hop that's been going on for quite a while. Are you aware of it?" Russel asks him.

"Yes, because Celeste won't stop hounding me to watch the latest new video for that genre." Seon dully answers.

"As much as I want to hear more about useless information, I need another drink." Seon preps another whiskey neat. Russel lets out a deep sigh in disappointment.

"Muds, there are more things to do besides watching you drink. I want to check out a record store." Russel insists.

"Fine. As long as we go to the nearest tattoo shop. I want a real nicely done tattoo of my self-portrait on my back." Murdoc fawns over the idea.

"There's a tattoo shop called Espíritu. I highly recommend that shop. There's also vintage record store close by. I bet they might have some good vinyl records for sale." Murdoc finishes his glass.

"Then it's settle. We'll go to this Espionage or wherever the fuck this place is. Let's go."

"Hey, you need to pay for your drinks." Seon calls him out.

"Why? I'm Murdoc Niccals from Gorillaz. I don't buy drinks." He was about to exit until Seon rushes to him and puts him in a choke hold.

"What the fu-"

"You want to leave. Pay up." Seon glares at Murdoc.

"I swear, this ought to be illegal." Murdoc says as he tries to escape. Noodle reaches into Murdoc's pocket for his greasy wallet. She places thirty dollars on the counter with a five for tip.

"He's paid up. Sorry about that, Seon." she apologizes to the bartender. Seon lets Murdoc go while Noodle returns his wallet to him.

"You might want to watch yourself, lad. You'll never know when you've anger the devil." Murdoc leaves the bar. It was a few moments later that he remembers Noodle has the car keys. He had to wait outside to cool off. Russel and 2-D paid for their drinks and head outside. Noodle grabs a napkin from a nearby table to wipe off the grease.

"Don't mind, Murdoc. He's all talk and no action. Trust me, I can chase him out of my room faster than he could lift a beer bottle." Noodle explains. Before she could pay for her Shirley Temple, Seon waves his hand.

"It's okay. Your drink is on me." Noodle looks at him bewildered.

"Oh. Well, thanks. But I'd still like to give you a tip." she hands him a five. Seon gratefully takes the tip. "Do you have a pen?" Seon quickly pulls out a pen from behind the counter. Noodle takes a clean napkin to write numbers on it.

"Call me whenever you want to talk. I'd like to get to know you more." Seon smiles, accepting her phone number.

"I'd be glad too." Noodle smiles back. She quickly makes her way outside when she could hear Murdoc about to torment 2-D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Well, I promised to introduce the Gorillaz soon. Yes, I needed some way for two of my OC band to meet Gorillaz. Hopefully, I can get some feedback from you guys before writing the next chapter. Hoped you guys enjoyed it.


	3. Tattoos and Hip Hop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A record store and a tattoo shop. What do these two things have in common? A chance encounter with two members of Orage. Gorillaz will finally know who there are in a performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Feeling a bit ill and going back to school soon. I hope Gorillaz is not too OOC. The song for this chapter is 5/4 by Gorillaz. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iEFpCjk6VxE

Gorillaz head down to the vintage record store. Murdoc wanted to go to the tattoo store right away, but he was outvoted 3-to-1. He had to wait in the car until the rest of Gorillaz finishing looking around. Noodle gazes around the DVD collection. 2-D peaks interest in the CDs. Meanwhile, Russel checks out the vinyl records.

"A Tribe Called Quest? Never heard of that group." Russel looks to his right to see a dark-skinned girl in white T-shirt, light blue suspenders, tan work boots, and a burgundy beanie. She was eyeing the record cover called Midnight Marauders.

"They were a part of the late 80's and early 90's collective hip-hop artists called Native Tongues. They were included with Jungle Brothers and De La Soul." he explains. She looked at him amazed.

"Oh. I remember now. Q-Tip was a part of that group. Quite the rapper he was, but no one could beat out 2-Pac in my opinion." Russel chuckles at her excitement.

"I am guessing you are a millennial, aren't you?" The tomboy girl smiles and rubs her head.

"How can you tell? Aside from the fact, that I like more recognizable late 90's hip-hop group and never heard of Native Tongues until you explained it to me." Russel views the girl from head to toe. Those overalls were a thing of the past used for work clothes. Seemed like this young one wanted to make it fashionable and give it a bit of that 'swag'.

"You look young. I'm guessing you're in your late teens or early 20's. Am I wrong?" The girl grins widely at Russel's answer.

"I'm around 22 years old. Gonna turn 24 this year." Russel nods his head. "I guess it's true what they say: Blacks don't crack." She held out a hand to him. "Name's Patience Johnson." Russel put away the vinyl to shake her hand.

"Russel Hobbs." As he introduced himself to her, Noodle was pushing 2-D out the front door in a hurry. She looks around to spot Russel's large figure.

"Russel!" She shouts to grab his attention. He turns around to let her know she's listening. "Murdoc is being a pain in the ass! He won't stop yelling, and the people around are drawn to his unwanted attention. We gotta go!" Noodle quickly exits the store to try to handle the situation. Russel puts his hands in his pockets.

"I should go, but it was nice meeting you." Russel holds out a fist. Patience lets out a chuckle and returns the fist bump.

"Likewise." Russel hurries up to exit the store. He wanted to stay longer and talk to this girl a bit more on hip-hip culture, but the rotten green bassist always finds ways to get what he wants. In Russel's opinion, he is more than a bonehead.

*RING* *RING*

Patience digs through her pocket to pull out her phone. The caller ID and a picture of her with a tattooed woman shows up. She answers the call.

"Yo X, what's up?" Patience looks back at the vinyl record Russel was looking through early. She listens intently to what the caller has to say. "Nah, girl. I'm not at the library. I'm close by to where you work. I'm here at this vintage record store to check out some deals." Patience continues to look thoroughly at the vinyl cover. The person on the other line gave her the news of her life. "Really?" Patience was excited to her the news. "We're gonna perform tonight?" She could barely contain her squeals. "Yeah. Alright. I'll over there as soon as we can. Bye-bye, X." Patience hangs up the phone. She places the vinyl record back and quickly heads out of the store to pick up something on the way home.

 

"Finally! We're at this... strange named tattoo store." The Espíritu tattoo shop is open for business. The outside looks like any normal tattoo store with the name of the store and hours of operation. The sign on the window says. 'Appointments can be made inside or online, and walk-ins are available on a first-come-first serve basis.'

"Seems like a lot of people are here, Muds. Maybe this isn't the best time to-" Murdoc holds up a hand to his face.

"Nu-uh-uh. I came here to get a self-portrait tattoo, and I intent to get it now. Let's go." He gets out of the car and stomps his way inside. The rest of the Gorillaz members reluctantly leave the car to head into the tattoo shop. When they enter, they see Murdoc with his mouth agape. He was looking all around the place. The rest of the band looks around to understand why Murdoc was acting so surprised.

The tattoo parlor had so many different guitars and skateboards hanging from the walls. Lost of band posters were up such as ACDC, Black Sabbath, and Iron Maiden. A few Catholic religious figures, like the Virgin Mary, were done in paintings, sculptures, or altars. The walls are coated red with a gothic black print. What topped it all off was the enormous scarlet skull chandelier hanging above the reception area.

"Holy shit, look at this place." Murdoc gazes at a few encased bass guitars near the entrance. "This tattoo shop really took it to the next level." Russel takes a seat in a gold metallic couch. He sat down with a sigh. The store is really busy with so many guests waiting for a tattoo.

"Can I help you guys?" A receptionist asks the band. Murdoc notes him to be a newbie. He puts his best grin on, hoping to get some free business.

"Hi. I'm Murdoc Niccals from Gorillaz."

"What's Gorillaz?" 2-D, Noodle, and Russel froze when they heard the poor fate of the receptionist.

"'What's Gorillaz?' You're joking, right newbie?" Murdoc let down his smile. The receptionist starts to sweat.

"A-Are you here for an appointment?" He meekly asks. Murdoc puts his hands in his pockets.

"Look, let's cut to the chase." Murdoc lets out a tired groan. "Gorillaz is the best band in the entire world. Which is why I'm surprised there is not a picture me baring my ass at this shop." Noodle face palms at the ridiculous idea of his. "Now, I'm here for a self-portrait tattoo on my back. If it's good enough for Stevo-O, than it's good enough for me. I would like your best tattoo artist for the job." The receptionist was about to pee his pants. The intimidation leaking from the green bassist may appear calm, but he was oozing out a death sentence.

"I'm sorry. W-Walk-ins are f-f-full. W-Would you l-like to... make an appointment?" he stutters out. That's when the tattoo artists stops working to see their coworker in trouble with a tough customer. One of the managers ran in the back to get the owner.

"Make an appointment? Are you a bloody idiot?" Murdoc seethes. Before the receptionist could respond, Murdoc slams his hands on the counter. The receptionist fell backwards on his chair. "A sodding knob head like you should know that Murdoc Niccals waits for no one!"

"Who are you to call my employee with such disrespect?" A voice broke out. Everyone sees the owner of the store madly marching her way over to deal with him. When Murdoc sees a young woman dressed in black, he immediately goes in seductive mode. 

"Why hello there love, are you the best tattoo artist in this shop?" he asks. She glares at him while crossing her arms. It was attempt to cover herself with her long black cardigan. The way he is looking at her, she felt uncomfortable.

"There is no best tattoo artist. There are best tattoo artists. I'm the owner and tattoo artist of Espíritu." Noodle, 2-D, and Russel took a good look at her. Aside from wearing black clothing, she had volume black hair with midnight blue highlights. She dawns a cat-eye make-up with red lipstick.

"A fine bird is the owner of the tattoo shop with a weird name? I compliment you on the decor. Now, why don't you come into my love shack and tattoo me in more places than one." He hands her his business card. She takes the card and rips in up right in front of him. Some of the guests chuckled at the rejection.

"Let's get this straight: You come here, disrespect my employee, and try to get into my pants when you can clearly see I am not interested in man old enough to be my father."

"If you're into the fetish kink, I could make you call me 'Daddy' in my Winnebago." Most of the employees were disgusted by how he talked that way to their boss. She stood her ground.

"If you want that self-portrait so badly, I suggest looking for another tattoo shop. I won't do business with you, even if you are the lead bassist for Gorillaz." In a situation like this, Murdoc would rage and lash out in the store. However, he knows getting in trouble with the locals would be a bad rep for Gorillaz. With their album and tour coming up, it would serve him no good if he was locked up behind bars for public outburst.

"Fine then. You just lost a chance to tattoo a glorious sight on my back. I would've paid upfront of a masterpiece as well as a favor to that bod of yours." The owner winces in disgust at the perverted leering from him. "Let's go." Murdoc turns his back and leaves the store. The customers were in relief to see him gone. Russel stands up from the couch to her.

"I apologize for the way he mistreated you, your store, and your employee." Noodle stands next to him.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. He's always been mean." The lead sings comes over to apologize.

"We're sorry, miss." 2-D says. The owner smiles at them.

"I thank you guys. However, there is no need for you to apologize for him. It's him who needs to be a man and own up to his actions." The three band members nod their heads. The owner takes three business card to give to each of them. "If you want a tattoo done, make an appointment. I'm going away for business, but my other tattoo artists could give you a tattoo you won't regret."

"Thanks, have a nice day." Noodle says. All three members left the store on a good note. After checking on the receptionist, there was a puddle that had to be clean up. She lends her sweater for her new employee to cover himself as he takes the day off. She was in her office to cool down from the anger she was feeling for the bassist of Gorillaz. He really was a rotten goblin man. A little while later, she makes an urgent phone call.

"Hey Corey, I need a favor to ask you." She looks at a picture of her three best friends. "Can you cover the store for me while I go on tour?"

 

Gorillaz went on home to the Spirit House. The place needed to be fix, the spirits needed to made peace with, and the meeting with the CEO of the record company had to be done.

"Al'rite gang. Let's grab the gear, put on a show, take the chicks, and reveal the Gorillaz comeback." Murdoc makes some weird raspy groans just thinking about success. Russel helps puts all the gear in the back of the trunk. 2-D slips on the banana peel he dropped from yesterday. Noodle had a first-aid kit ready in the hand for 2-D. Everyone was already inside the car. Murdoc drives to the record company for a secret performance.

 

"You guys are not performing." Gorillaz were shocked at the announcement Jamie Hewlett made to them. They were in the V.I.P lounge. Damon Albarn was talking to the CEO of the record company, so Jamie had to tell them they were only here to see them perform a cover for one of their songs and meet with the CEO after the show. Murdoc was mostly angry for this sudden slap to the face.

"Why not? You told us to come down here, so here we are. Tell us how the fuck we are not playing for this sodding audience." Jamie takes a long drag from his cigarette, exhales the cloudy smoke away from them, and explains.

"You see, Damon just informed the record company about another band. Apparently, Jehnny Beth from Savages worked with the lead singer of this new band. Damon suggested giving them a shot before signing them on."

"Seriously?" Russel asks.

"There's a rumor the lead singer even worked with Hayley Williams of Paramore."

"That's highly unlikely." Murdoc states. The crowd erupts with excitement to see the new band. Jamie takes one last smoke before extinguishing his cigarette in the ash tray on the bar counter.

"Go on. The show is about to begin." Jamie takes his seat in the audience. Damon Albarn and the CEO of the company sat next to him. With a long deep sigh, Murdoc orders a beer from the bar. Gladly taking it, he looks at his bandmates.

"Come on. Let's go see what this stupid band wants to cover our song." Russel, 2-D, and Noodle watch from backstage to see who this new band is. Cheers were heard when four members of the new band enter on stage. All four members looked familiar to the members of Gorillaz.

"Oh god, that's the owner of the tattoo shop." Murdoc sees her with a red guitar in hand.

"I know that girl. I've seen her in the record store. Her name's Patience." Russel points to the tomboy girl with a white bass guitar.

"And that's the nice waitress and bartender from this morning." 2-D mentions. Seon takes his seat by his drum set. Celeste flips her orange hair to grab the microphone.

"Hello guys, we are Orage." Celeste introduces themselves. The audience screams in joy. "This is cover song from the band Gorillaz. It's called 5/4."

 

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iEFpCjk6VxE)

 

The crowd went wild at the cover song Orage had just performed. It felt like a huge coincidence to see all four members on stage. Gorillaz were surprised to see them on stage now when they saw them earlier on today.

"Oi, you guys know what this means?" Murdoc asks his band mates.

"Yew want us to go say hi to them?" 2-D asks. Murdoc frowns. He slaps 2-D on the back of his head. The singer of Gorillaz winces in pain.

"No, you knob jockey." 2-D rubs his head. Murdoc looks on the stage to see how this band was good. Too good. Which is a problem for him and his band. "They're our rivals now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it. I could really use some feedback. I want to be able to continue this story, but I am not sure if readers would be interested in this. That's why I want to improve it whenever I can. I would really appreciate it. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is just an introductory chapter for the four members of my OC band: Orage. I pick the name because it means thunderstorm in French. More on their background will be reveal in future chapters. I hope to have some feedback before starting the story. The Gorillaz will make their appearance soon.


End file.
